


She was his sun

by justateenagewholock



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justateenagewholock/pseuds/justateenagewholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't truthfully say that there had been nobody before her. But he could assure her that she was his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was his sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the appalling grammar/sentencing/spelling, had a lot on angsty feels at 3 am whoops! RB:)

He couldn't honestly say there had never been anyone before her. 

Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, his only love in recent years. He had a fear of intimacy, of falling too deep, of loving too soon. And considering the horrors of Gallifrey burning and losing his first family, who would blame him? 

But she had broken into his life like a burst of starlight.

And he loved her.

After she had left him, he had remained convinced that nobody could touch his hearts the way she could. The Doctor remained adamant in his neutrality, fending off advanced from sweet brunettes and feisty (engaged!) redheads alike. At least until she came.

River Song, the woman who stole his hearts. The one woman in all of creation who could be his perfect match. If only their stars were not so crossed, if fate had favoured them. However, it was not meant to be. He had seen her death and she had seen his, but of course one didn't know the other had seen anything at all. Spoilers, what an infuriating word.

He assumed that after the Library, he would forget about her, move on like he had done before.

But his subconscious always came back to the curly-haired archaeologist. If other women were faint stars, she was his sun, and she eclipsed all competition. 

A love that burns that bright will eventually splutter and die.


End file.
